I Don't Mind
by eastermordecaifisher
Summary: Nick Fury and Easter Mordecai-Fisher hit it off on movie night with the Avengers. Nick FuryxOC oneshot OOC Nick Fury


**Fury X Reader  
>Reader insert: Movie night<br>-**

Movie night was the equivalent of World War Two, and you and Steve agreed on that without complaint. To be perfectly honest, Coulson agreed, too, come to think of it, but then no one was really sure what he was even doing there.

Oh, that was right. You had invited him.

The eight of you were spread out around the room in front of a huge TV. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were armed with a huge bowl of popcorn on the couch with Thor and Phil Coulson, one which Natasha Romanoff was eying up from an armchair off to the side, her legs crossed neatly. The fit was so tight that they were literally shoulder-to-shoulder. Clint Barton was perched on the back of her chair, playing with his bow, for all you could see. Bruce Banner was on a separate arm chair, and he would have had a book, if the lights were on. You were the only one on the floor, sitting cross-legged for the time being.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Stark's voice rang out. "Start it up, thanks."

"Of course, sir."

"No, no, wait!" you cried, sorely tempted to tickle the feet that were in your reach. Banner's, you noted. So a bad idea. Probably a truly terrible idea. "He's not here yet." Stark stared at you. You only noticed when you glanced up from Banner's weirdly petite feet. "What?"

"You don't actually think he's going to make it, do you?"

"He'll be here."

"Why would he do that? He never tells everyone anything."

"Oh, he'll definitely be here. Just you wait."

You were a top agent at S.H.I.E.L.D., though you weren't an official agent. There was an army of loopholes that someone else had to climb through to allow you to get the gig, but you did enjoy the work. You were an accomplished ex-mercenary. That, however, was classified information. Unless one had the privilege to be very close to you, and have level 7 security clearance with S.H.I.E.L.D. You were an inhumanly talented shot, and you knew it. So did everyone who'd seen you work.

"C'mon, (Y/N), as if –"

The elevator door pinged open and all eyes went to the twin sheets of shining metal. You smirked.

"You're late, Fury."

The dark skinned man in the black sweater, leather trenchcoat and suit pants, most recognisable by his eyepatch and completely bald head, entered the room properly, his coat swishing around him. "Long story. Can I get a –"

"No smoking. Sit down, boss, and enjoy the movie. You can start it now."

"Your rules are really beginning to annoy me," he grumbled as he sat on the floor beside you, since there were no other seats in the room. You could hear Tony stifling laughter as the movie began, opening on the gigantic mansion with the kids playing in the garden. You settled in for a long period of entertainment.

"I fought them yesterday."

"They will fight you ever day. Until they kill you."

"Can't they kill me _before_ breakfast?" a disgruntled Bruce Wayne uttered on screen.

Rogers laughed. "That is your exact attitude problem, Stark."

"It is not!"

When, in the next scene, Wayne told the guard that he didn't need protection, Barton laughed. "It is you!"

"Shut it!" you, Natasha and Banner each snapped at exactly the same moment.

_Batman Begins_ continued in much the same vein as it had started. It was all very dark and morbid, but at the same time flashy as a Twilight-esque-vampire on crack.

And yes, that was a technical term. If anyone asked.

The lot of you probably laughed a little too much at the combat scenes. The only person at all interested in a potential romance between whats-her-name and the single moodiest vigilante ever was Banner, and frankly, it was so forced that you just considered it bad.

Fortunately, Banner found the idea of the microwave weapon so completely ludicrous that he was soon laughing, too.

An hour later, the torture scene between the corrupt cop and 'Batman' had everyone laughing. Then the psychological torture actually seemed to impress Thor, which started Natasha on a heated debate with Barton about torture methods. Orders to shut up went around, not for the first time, and not for the last.

"In here, only the mind can grant you power," Rogers echoed. "I know that's not true."

"It's a movie, Capsicle," Stark pointed out. "Not meant to be realistic."

"Pipe it!" Fury snapped. "She's sleeping."

"Are you watching the same movie as us, Director?" Banner uttered slightly resentfully, though there was certainly vague amusement in his tone. "His house is burning down and you are clearly very confused."

"I don't care about the movie, Doctor."

"Then why are you here, _Director_?"

Barton started to laugh. Stark joined in after a moment of bewildered silence. Rogers jerked awake, having fallen asleep on Stark's shoulder. "Wha – what'd I miss?"

"They're kind of cute, actually."

"Agent Romanoff, I'm warning you –"

"Oh, calm down, Director," she said as Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to capture this development on camera. Fury knew from the past that nothing he said or did could prevent the billionaire from posting this picture all over S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, at least any that he could get to. That, or send a bulk email to absolutely everyone. "I feel we're mature enough to handle this as adults."

"You really aren't," he muttered.

"He's got a point, Miss Romanoff," Stark grinned, "this is way to good to pass up."

Nick Fury sighed and tried very hard to focus more intently on the beautiful young woman alongside him. (H/C) strands radiated out from where her head rested in his lap from when she had fallen asleep.

And frankly, it was worth that damned Stark lording this over him, just to see you at peace.


End file.
